


Love and Water

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Sumerian Me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Friendship/Love, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is in love, but what would Natasha say if he told her?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Sumerian Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768285
Kudos: 38
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Love and Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sumerian Me challenge at Allbingo. The prompt for this one is Rejoicing of the Heart on the sex and romance card.

Steve and Natasha had been together for several weeks. He thought he was falling in love with her. He didn’t dare think she felt the same. He knew they were friends and he knew she enjoyed sex with him, but he was under no illusions that a woman like her would love him. 

“Steve, your elbow is poking me,” she said as shoved him to his side of the bed. 

“Sorry. I gravitate toward you in my sleep, I guess,” he told her. 

She snuggled up to his side and put her head on his shoulder. “I don’t mind. You’re quite big and warm but you do have pointy elbows.” She kissed his cheek. 

He rolled over to face her and kissed her lips, then he pulled her close. She wiggled against him. “And other pointy things, too,” she teased as she reached down between them and touched him. 

Some time later, he watched her sleep and _knew_ he loved her. Would he ever be able to tell her? Was it possible that she could love him? 

Steve got up and headed to the gym. He had taken to working out then coming back to her apartment for breakfast with her. He thought about her the whole time as he worked out. Maybe he would tell her. 

“Hey, old man!” Natasha had come in while he was punching the bag. “Got a sec?” 

He stopped his workout and walked toward her. “Is something wrong?” 

“No. Just missed you when I woke up.” That was odd. She never said things like that. Sentimentality was not something that anyone would associate with Natasha. 

He kissed her and went back to his workout. 

She walked with him back to her apartment when he was done. He got in the shower while she made the bed and started coffee, or so he thought. 

He was in the shower when he saw her through the frosted glass of the door. The shower door opened and she pushed inside with him. His body was interested quite quickly and he pulled her close for a kiss. She looked up at him, gorgeous as the water sluiced down her face and body. “I’ll deny this if you ever mention it again, but I love you, Steve Rogers, and I have no clue what to do about it.”

His heart was pounding almost out of his chest at her words. He kissed her again. “I won’t tell a soul, and I have some ideas what to do. Let me show you.” 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
